


Circus of Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Basically Gay Porn, Daggers, Danger Kink, Knifeplay, Knifeplay?, M/M, NO WENDIGOS, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley had said it would be good. She said it would be fun. Now, in his books, was she right or wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I'm fucking JoshXChris shipper trash and Ashley is the bi best friend.

"Come on, Chris! Quit being a big baby!" Ashley said with a grin as she pulled him onto the Faire grounds. "Imagine, Chris! The Circus of Dreams, here in our small town!"

"I'm imagining, and I don't think I quite like it," He stated, pushing up his glasses. "Especially since it's Halloween. Imagining during Halloween..." He shivered at the thought of zombie babies chasing him, a reminder of a silly movie that him and his friends watched last year.

"There's Jessica and Mike!" Ashley squealed as she tugged Chris toward their friends. 

"Are you ready for the Circus of Dreams?" Jessica asked the both of them as Ashley threw herself into the blonde's arms.

"Duh!"

After that, Chris sort of blocked them out, examining the faire grounds. It was in a grassy field next to the local race tracks. Earlier that day, there had been a race, but now the bleachers were empty, the lights of the track turned off. But all around him, there were lights of many different colors, mostly yellow, red, blue, and orange. The lights seemed to cast colored shadows in the setting sun. The chill picked up, urging Chris to pull his sweater closer around himself.

In the far corner was the massive tent of the Circus of Dreams. The ticket booth had yet to open and there were still people gathering to form a crowd.

One man stood out, dressed in a tight black long sleeve shirt with a red star on his right breast. He held a suitcase and approached the closed ticket booth.

The brunette girl in the ticket booth opened the small sliding window for him. He seemed to be talking to her in hushed tones. Chris noticed that she wore the same getup as him with a red star on her right breast.

Chris froze when she looked up, eyes locking on his through the crowd. Her brows were furrowed in what looked like confusion or even anger.

The spell that had been placed on Chris broke when someone slapped his shoulder.

"F-fuck!" He jumped, eyeing Matt. His hand was still on Chris' shoulder. 

"Woah, man. You okay? I thought I lost you for a second," Any look of concern that was on Matt's face slid to a mask of annoyance when Emily butt in.

"He's fine, Matt. If you didn't slap him every time you saw him, I'm sure that he'd be even better, "

Chris shook off Matt's hand, ignoring the apologizing look that the other gave him. Chris wouldn't accept the apology. He knew that Matt was apologizing for Emily, but Chris would only accept the apology if it were from Emily herself. After her and Mike broke it off, she became a real bitch.

"Chris!"

Chris' attention was dragged to Sam who weaseled her way up to him. He hugged her tightly, careful of the hot chocolate that she held in her left hand.

"Hey, Sam-O!" He greeted, rubbing her back. "How've you been?"

She grinned, pulling away, though kept a comforting hand rested on his forearm. "I've been real good. I just got a puppy and she is the cutest! I'll have to show you a few pictures later. How have you been? How is college?"

"Very exhausting. My classes are a challenge, though, so that is good,"

She nods in agreement. Sam opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a loud squeal.

Ashley was jumping up and down, hands on her cheeks. "It's opening! Let's go get our tickets!" She snatched Sam away from Chris and Jess away from Mike, nearly dragging the blonde duet to the ticket booth. She seemed to completely disregard Emily. "I hear the two main lead roles are very sexy!"

Chris smiles at her enthusiasm, following closely behind the girls. Mike walked calmly next to him, hands in the pockets of his thin jacket. Matt was walking closely to Chris on his other side, leaving Emily behind. They followed the three girls to the ticket booth. Somewhere along the way, the crowd closed in on them, making it a bit more difficult to move around. Chris stood close to Matt -totally not stealing his body heat at all or anything- while Ashley bought them all tickets. She claimed it was her yearly treat to her best friends. 

Chris found it odd that the woman personally handed out the tickets herself to his group, saving him for last. She winked at him, a small smirk playing her lips. He was about to ask her to elaborate on what the wink meant but she called the next person in line.

The line was steadily filing into the tent, the seats filling up quickly. They had no choice but to sit in the seats assigned to them. Chris sat in the second bleacher, and the thirteen seat in. His seat was "B-13". He was on the end of a bleacher, the metal cool underneath his butt. 

The group waited a few more minutes as the tent filled up. Chris was sure that it would burst if they allowed any more people in. The drapes of the tent were a burgundy red, flowing softly in the cool night breeze. He knew it was dark out by now with the sun almost completely set, though he couldn't see outside. There was lights set up in the surrounding bleachers that dimmed slowly.

The group situated themselves, eyes trained on the empty circular stage. 

Chris watched attentively when a blinding golden light lit up the stage, a young woman standing in the middle. She wore a long sleeve black shirt attached to a skimpy skirt. On her right breast was the same star he saw earlier. 

"Hello!" She cried loudly into her microphone, a cheer erupting from the crowd. They seemed to be brimming with excitement. 

"My name is Beth!" She spun, waving to the crowd. "My sister, Hannah, and I are the opening act! So sit back..." Her voice lowered as the light dimmed again. "...and enjoy..."

Chris shivered, watching the show intently. He recognized Hannah as the girl from the ticket booth, both doing their own performances. Hannah did amazing stunts with a lion, even going as far as jumping through a ring of fire. The lights seemed to be aimed just perfect, especially when Beth did a particularly hard stunt while dangling from a metal support beam from a long red strip of fabric. 

Chris noticed that Ashley was completely enamored by the twin sisters of the main act. 

There were a few more acts that disgusted, intrigued, and impressed Chris. The only one he was disgusted by was the bearded lady. It was because she didn't just grow hair on her face. 

But his attention was piqued once more when stagehands pulled a large target onto the stage and disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. 

Beth stood at the center of the stage once more, but someone else stood next to her. Chris' mouth went dry when he noticed it was the man from earlier. The man that talked to Hannah in the ticket booth.

He was still wearing his stage getup with the red star, and if questioned, Chris would deny that he was drooling. 

His dark hair looked soft and long enough to tug and his even darker eyes scanned the crowd as he held a glass bowl out to Beth. His muscles rippled as he held the bowl, the tight spandex of his long sleeve black shirt leaving everything to show. He wore a belt that looked to be filled with knives. 

"For our next act, we're asking for a choice from the crowd!" Beth cheered, the crowd going wild.

Her small hand dipped into the glass bowl, mixing up the slips of paper within. The crowd slowly silenced as she plucked a slip out. She read it for a moment before tossing it behind herself and yelling, "B-13!"

Chris' blood ran cold. B-13. He was B-13.

"Whoever has the seat, B-13, please come down! That is if, whomever has B-13 is unable or does not accept our challenge!"

Ashley turned to him, saying something, but Chris could hardly comprehend it. His palms were sweating terribly as the crowd boo'ed.

"Don't worry, B-13! Our boy, Josh, here has a steady hand!"

"Go, Chris!" Ashley shoved him -quite rudely- from the bleacher. He stood, the whole tent silencing as he hesitantly walked down two bleacher rows to the stage. Beth came forward, hand held out. 

Chris was pulled onto the stage, and in a flurry, he was pushed to Josh.

"Alright, I'm Josh," Josh told him, pulling him close so he could hear. His hand tightly held Chris' shoulder, masculinity pouring from him.

Chris' mouth watered as Josh spoke lowly into his ear. The blond couldn't focus on much, not with how amazing Josh smelled. His scent was surprisingly peppermint-spearmint, reminding Chris of the candy canes he would eat as a child. And he'd be damned if he didn't want to eat Josh. ((Hahaha cannibal puns))

"Right, your name is?"

"C-Chris," He fumbled over his own name, the baritone voice of Josh making his knees quiver.

"Okay, Chris, mah boy, you're just going to go over to that target and stand in front of it. Right? Now, try not to move a muscle," He spoke quickly, lips tantalizingly brushing over the red tip of Chris' ear.

Chris nodded dumbly. Josh pat his back, pushing him to the large red and white target, at least twenty feet from where the elder of the two boys stood. Knees quivering, Chris walked to the target and stood in front of it, heart jumping wildly in his chest.

The lights dimmed until there was only one on Josh and one on Chris.

Chris gulped as Josh reached behind himself, pulling out four throwing knives--probably from a sheath attached to his belt.

He easily swapped three knives into his right hand while he held a single one in his left. Chris watched as Josh reared his arm back with careful precision, and then jerked it forward. Chris blinked, breath stuttering when he realized Josh didn't throw the knife. Josh was staring at him eyes tantalizing and predator-like. He was teasing both the crowd and Chris. The lights that shone above them gave Josh's eyes a golden hue and, --godalmightyabovethatlook.

Chris would be mortified if he suddenly got a boner in front of the large crowd. Chris delved into his own fantasies, but was quickly pulled from them when a knife thudded next to his hand. The cool metal of the flat edge of the blade kissed his knuckle. It was like a nun giving a reprimanding slap to a kid's hand with a ruler. 

Chris glanced down at the knife before looking back up at Josh. The brunet held his second blade to his lips and looked to be gently sucking on the sharp tip. His eyes were hooded, pulling the knife from his mouth and rearing it back and- Thud!

The second knife struck right next to his other hand, the cool blade kissing his knuckles once more. Chris was flustered, face completely red. The crowd watched in silence, seemingly pulled into whatever wanton act Josh was pulling. 

-Thud! 

Chris' stomach tightened when he felt the edge of the blade press against the underside of his balls. And, well fuck. The blade was snug against the seam of his pants, the inner seam rubbing uncomfortably against his balls. Honestly, he chose the wrong day to not wear under ware. 

"Chris,"

His name was mumbled but it was loud and resounding to Chris, his attention snapping up to Josh. Josh tapped the blade against the bridge of his own nose as if to say,  _don't move a muscle, eyes on me._

And Chris didn't move, jaw clenched as Josh reared his arm back for the last time. Chris jumped when the blade thudded next to his head. He gaped when he felt the sting in his earlobe, eyes wide. Josh did that on purpose! 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Josh, our best Knivesman!"

Chris didn't move as Josh walked to him to collect the knives.

"That fourth one was on purpose," Chris spat, a small line of blood trickling down his neck.

Josh pulled the two knives out from beside Chris' hands. He then pulled the one out that knicked his ear. He leaned close to Chris, lips enveloping Chris' earlobe and sucking hard on the wound. Chris whined. If he didn't have an erection before, he had one now.

Josh licked up the trickle of blood and breathed raggedly in Chris' ear. He sounded so  _wrecked. So completely wrecked._ "Outside the port-a-potties. Fourth stall to the left. I'll show you a good time."

And as Josh's hand trailed down to grab the last knife that was still in between Chris' legs, he groped Chris' cock and god damn him. Chris' knees were quivering again and he almost didn't realize it when Josh pulled the knife out and whipped around, steadily walking out of the stage lights. 

He was so fucked. Damn. He really needed to get to that port-a-potty.

 


End file.
